Xx You're the In to my sane! xX
by Strangerthanstrange
Summary: Xx In Mr. Jennings POV, he tells his story about how he had fallen for RED DEAD REVOLVER'S Annie Stoaks...involves Cole in some parts, sadness, and love-ness. X A great read for Soapy-FANZ! Rating will change
1. Xx Prologue

**A/N: **_This is the beginning of a new story. A GUN story…it's going to be mostly about Soapy Jennings and his love for __**"RED DEAD REVOLVER'S",**__ Annie Stokes. It is sad some parts and lovey-dovey other parts…what I am doing is making stories of all my favorite GUN characters; after Soapy is Colton, then Clayton, Port, and maybe Reverend Reed._

_1882, Dodge City, Alhambra Saloon,_

_The wind was cool, the flies were calm, and the horses were silently speakin', swishin' their tails back and forth. _

_The folks were laughin' together; some men busy playin' a game of Poker or some drinkin' their eyes out, or getting' lucky. I was one of those men who sit at the Poker tables and do what I do…Gamble. Heh sounds bad, but it surely makes my day, yes sir. Also a few whiskey shots here and there, it helps me smile more._

_But I cannot ever forget 'bout the one young lady that stolen my heart completely…_

After I had a few drinks and played a few games of Poker, I was kicked out by Billy "Thorny" Bone; one of the worst card players ever in my day, and the harshest woman-stabber in the territory. But we all call him "Thorny Bill", for his size, his grimly mean looks, and his bad attitude. I don't even remember how many stops in prison he's gotten, it ain't less than three I can tell yaw' that.

XXX

I mounted my horse and rode on down across the bridge, headin' into "Blackfoot Territory" where Colton stays his nights.

XXX

When I arrived, Cole was asleep next to the warm fire, his hat over his eyes, and his hands lyin' limp over his body. Many-wounds was gone, but not his things that were left beside Cole.

I dismounted my horse, and tied the reins to a wooden sidin' of Cole's burned down child-hood home. I noticed he stirred, but didn't wake, just a quiet grunt.

**E/N: **I hope that was good, for a beginning anyway…for those who are Soapy-Fans, you'll love this story. Stay in tune.


	2. Xx Gambler in Love

**1882, Empire City…**

It was sunrise when Cole woken up, he sat up, and put on his hat as he always did:

"Hey Soap, when did you get here?" he asked me and I stood and grabbed my hat; "Oh, just last night, kid. Why? Is everythin'alright?" I asked wonderin' too much 'bout how he was doin'. I put my hat back on my head and gave a silent sigh.

**XXX**

"Hey Cole, let's go get a few drinks, whaddaya say?" I offered, not bothered by the idea of him not goin'. He nodded: "Sure…I need it anyway." he walked down passed me as I caught a gust of dusty dirty smelling air, when he passed me.

When we entered the Empire Saloon, the women were every which way…this sight would drive Port mad with excitement; it's already makin' me crazy. "Annie? Annie Stokes…pardon me ma'am, but my names Soapy, Soapy Jennings. I reckon we have met before..." I tipped my hat to her, holding the hat tightly in my hands, hopin' she would remember at least something.

She was absolutely gorgeous today…her golden blond hair in a loose bun, with her hard-workin' female rancher outfit on, even the brown leather chaps.

"I do reckon we had met. I do remember now. Good mornin' Mister Jennings." She smiled, her blue eyes drawing me nearer.

I ain't gunna tell Cole neither Port or Clay 'bout her, 'cause they would go ballistic…and she was just the thing fer me.

So after we left the Saloon, Cole went his own way, while Ms. Stokes and I headed else where. Her hand so close up to mine, I thought she would soon grab it: "Such a beautiful day, huh." She looked up at the blue sky, approving all it had to offer. And it wasn't the only thing that was beautiful, and darn it-the sky was something.

"What do you like doing Annie?" I asked hoping I can get more info on her. All she did was giggle and stop walkin' "Who do you think I am mister? You're sweet I can give ya'll that Hun…but I have a limit." She stepped so close, so near me, I let go of my hat that was in my hand; she smiled as she picked it up- "Here you are…what's wrong? You look nervous." She gotten much closer and I swallowed the lump in my throat…

**XXX**

It was almost the afternoon, when Annie took me inside "Hoodoo's Palace" and rented a room fer two. I couldn't believe it, she wanted-she wanted to share the same bed with me? I was actually honored…and very excited at the same time.

**Room 12**

When I opened the door, she shut the door behind her, and kept her back up against it, with the key in her hand;

"Come and get it, cowboy." And with that she placed it in between her teeth closin' her pink lips over top…What should I do? Should I just pull it out with my hands, no that would be rather rude-?

So I stepped tiny steps her way, dropped my hat to the floor, and leaned in to her lips…but she stopped me. Her thumb playin' with my dark goatee…It was a tease. She was a tease. "Stop…and with that she removed the key and kissed me. I was terribly jumpy but I kissed back, holdin' her face pleasantly.

But after that sudden moment, my stomach twisted and I had to leave…quickly. "Pardon me…and I left down stairs and fled out the casino, openin' my mouth to the dirt ground and let it out. Why did that just happen? I was nervous but not that bad…

**XXX**

"Mr. Jennings are yaw alright?" Annie stepped out swiftly behind me, and I stood up, wiping my mouth. She didn't have a smile on, just an anxious look-

"I'm so sorry, I didn't- "Hey, you're alright, it ain't you, I don't know what happened." I explained to her-…wanna try another time?" I blurted out, in a silent voice to be very shaky. I noticed her face turn a profound crimson; "I guess." And with that she did it for a second time…this time much better.

I lead her inside, and into our room. She pushed me into the chair beside the bed in the corner, and landed on top of me: "I like you…she smiled, and I kissed her with all I had, my arms 'round her waist, as her legs squeezed my waist.

E/N: Hope that chapter was okay…it wasn't too much and it wasn't less of anything. *Love Soapy*


End file.
